Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distress device used in a water-related field, especially to a distress device of lifejacket.
Description of Related Art
When taking an air or water transportation vehicle such as a cruiser, a yacht or an aircraft, a lifejacket is the basic safety equipment when an accident happens. When a sea disaster happens, the lifejacket is able to assist the sufferer to float on the seawater for a long period of time, so that the sufferer can be protected from being drowned and the rescue time can be prolonged.
For increasing the possibility of the sufferer in a sea disaster being rescued, the conventional lifejacket is usually painted or coated with a bright color such as yellow or orange, a light reflection strip or a light emitting bulb can also be provided, and a whistle and a light reflection mirror may also be provided, so that the sufferer in the sea disaster can be rapidly found through the noticeable appearance, lighting effect and making sounds.
However, the above-mentioned functions are still not enough for the sufferer in the sea disaster, because the bright color (yellow or orange), the light reflection strip and the light reflection mirror are unable to provide proper functions in the nighttime, the sound generated by the whistle can only be transferred to a limited distance, the conventional lithium battery is not allowed to be brought on an aircraft, and the light emitting bulb often utilizes a solar panel for storing electricity, thereby having a problem of not providing sufficient amount of electricity.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantages.